1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to abrasive blasting systems and more particularly to a portable abrading cabinet device for use in a recycling type of abrasive blasting system, the abrading operation being performed within the portable cabinet device when the device is placed against the surface to be worked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of abrasive, such as particles of sand or grit, to burnish or remove the finish from a surface is known. In operations, such as sandblasting, the sand is propelled against the work surface in a stream or current of high velocity air which carried the sand and is directed at the surface. The impingement of the sand against the work surface wears away or erodes the top layer of the work. Typically, the sand is widely scattered so that it is wasted. Further, the wasted sand and the debris from the work surface pollutes or otherwise contaminates the surrounding area.
Enclosures have been employed to contain the abrasive within the work area. Such enclosures have included small shrouds surrounding the sandblasting gun and positioned against a work surface to be abraded for capturing spent sand and debris and systems for recirculating the captured sand for reuse. Such shrouds have been opaque throughout so that the shrouds must be removed from the work surface to observe the effects of the abrading operation.
Large enclosures have also been used having interiors which can be viewed during a blasting operation; however, articles to be abraded must be of a size to fit within the enclosure being used. Additionally, the abrasive blasting systems and large enclosures employed in the prior art have been relatively intricate in design and structure, and, as a result, the prior art devices have been relatively expensive.